The Celestial Phoenix Part One: I Hate Chocolate
by TiPoLover 22
Summary: Tigress hates chocolate for a reason, but Po somehow gets it to her and things start to get crazy. Part one of the Celestial Phoenix Series. Read and review.
1. Chapter 1

_As we all know, I take souls when I think the time is right. And it usually is. There are those who live longer than others, and those who have never lived at all. I do decide who dies, not by choice, but by fate. Everyone's lives are planned out from the beginning. When and how they'll die. What choices they'll make and what they will do. What they will think in certain moments in life. So I do not just take souls as I please. I wait until the moment is right. Until I know who to take. I have made a few mistakes now and then, but you learn from them. Which is why I wait. I remember one soul that I took who's life was planned out from the beginning, just like everyone else. But, the thing is, she didn't follow that plan. For she made her own. I was very impressed on how she cheated death. She lived a very long time, and kept others from dying, and even mended some hearts that were supposed to stay that broken. A girl who was to die at age twenty-seven do to a sword in the stomach, somehow changed her fate. A fate that was written in the beginning. A fate she didn't follow. Let me tell you how she came to be._

"No!" Tigress yelled for the umpteenth time.

"Come on, Tigress," Po pleaded. "It's just hot chocolate." It was a cold morning that day and he had decided to make hot chocolate for everyone. Also, that morning he had discovered that Tigress didn't like chocolate and had been pestering her ever since.

"To you it's hot chocolate, but to me it's the most disgusting thing in the world. So for the last time, Po, I don't eat chocolate."

"Why not," he whined.

"Why does it matter to you?!"

"Po, maybe you should let this dr-" Viper tried to say.

"I bet you've never even tried it," Po interrupted.

"Trust me, I have. It's the most disgusting thing I have ever tasted and I don't want it in my mouth ever again," she explained.

Po lifted his cup to his body and appeared to be hugging it. "She didn't mean it," he said while petting it. Tigress rolled her eyes. "Just try it again," he urged, lifting the cup to her nose.

"No! Po! I told you, I don't-" But then the sent went up her nose and he helped it by breathing in. She closed her eyes, not noticing her hands grabbing the cup. The cup came closer and closer to her mouth until a memory came to her. She started hearing giggling in the back of her mind along with a few crashes.

Po, who had let go of the cup when she grabbed it, watched as he thought he had won this little war between them. Then her eyes snapped open and she let go of the cup, letting the brown substance fall all over the floor and her shoes. Po jumped back, not wanting to get it on himself. Tigress stood up as fast as she could, but her shoes could not be saved.

"You dropped it on my shoes," she yelled in vain. Then, in even more vain, "My_ New_ shoes!"

"Me?! You're the one who dropped the cup! And those shoes aren't even new. You bought them four days ago." They were brown boots with white swirls and little fuzz balls that bounced with every step she took. They went all the way up to the shin. Tigress had a little problem with shoes ever since she was forced to go shopping with Viper two months ago.

"Now I'm going to have to wear my old shoes," she complained.

"Old?! You bought them last week!" They were a pair of white boots she had bought from a trader. He had said that the fur on it was given to him by a polar bear that was going to some place called America.

Tigress glared at him then left the room.

"So close," Po whined.

"Man, you just had to push it," Mantis said. He had been hit by a droplet of the delicious essence.

"Now you have a mess to clean up," Monkey added.

"Me?!"

"You're the one who gave it to her," said Crane.

Po sighed as he made his way through the brown river on the floor to grab a mop.

Tigress was on her way to her room when she ran into Shifu. It looked like they were both in such a hurry that they didn't see each other. Both were on the floor the second they made contact. "Sorry, Baba. I didn't see you." Noticing her slip up, she corrected herself. "I mean Ma-"

"It's alright," Shifu said, helping her up for he already was. He then picked up the blanket that he had. "Tai-yang." He smirked. Tigress nearly jumped when he said that. he hadn't used her real name in a long time. "You didn't drink it, did you?"

Tigress guessed he could smell the revolting sent. "No! I swear I didn't!"

"It's ok. I know you wouldn't."

They stood in silence until Tigress said, "Well, I better go put on another pair." Shifu couldn't care less about her shoes. She had bought so many that he lost count at thirty-two. They bowed to each other and went their separate ways. Tigress to her shoes and Shifu to the kitchen to get some breakfast.

Upon entering, Po, who didn't notice him walk in, asked to no one in particular, "How could anyone hate chocolate?"

"Tigress doesn't hate chocolate," Shifu said.

Po jumped, surprised. Then he lightened up. "She doesn't?"

"No. She despises it." Po had a look of annoyance.

"But why?! Do you know-"

"No!" Shifu yelled too quickly, leaving Po suspicious. He knew this was the day he was warned about. And he knew there was no way to stop it. "And even if I did, I wouldn't tell a soul, let alone yours. Tigress is a solitary woman, Po, and it's not my place to give out her personal life."

"Tigress has a life," asked Mantis, earning a hiss from Viper. Monkey snickered.

"It may not be as 'full' as yours, Mantis, but she does have one." She chose her words carefully for she knew Mantis liked to lie his life to the fullest.

"Prove it," said all men except Po and Shifu. They were the only sensible men right now.

"We're going shopping today." No one was impressed.

"She goes shopping all the time," Po said.

"That all she ever does now," Monkey complained.

"Shopping is the only life she's got," Mantis explained. Crane stayed quiet. He was smart enough to know that you don't talk about Tigress behind her back. Or in front of her.

"Hey," Viper said, offended. "A girl's life isn't complete without a little shopping."

"A little?!" Crane yelled, forgetting his instincts on not to. "Do you know how many pairs of shoes she has?!"

"Yeah," Monkey agreed. "She has hundreds!"

"Actually, she only has sixty-eight," Po corrected. Everyone looked at him in surprise. "What? I kept count."

"It doesn't matter how many shoes she has," Shifu continued. "She just has her own life and we need to accept that. And Po." Po looked at him. "Don't even think about giving her chocolate if she doesn't want it. Don't sneak it into her food either. She'll sense it." He repositioned his blanket. "No training today. It is too cold." He then walked out, forgetting about breakfast.

Viper hoped the cold weather wouldn't ruin her plans.

Tigress was still in her room, deciding what to wear. She was wearing her beautiful white boots but her usual attire didn't match them. "I can't find anything!" She yelled to herself. Then she realized what the problem was. She was looking through her old clothes. "Hmph. Already calling it old." Truth is, she only bought this clothes two weeks ago and had only worn every outfit once. Last week is when she bought a really cute outfit. It was a magenta colored robe with a pair of deep crimson pants. That would look nice with the boots. "Now where did I put it?" Then she remembered it was in a box in the kitchen since her dresser was mostly full of shoes. She loved shoes. "Wait a minute, how do I get it?" Everyone was in the kitchen. 'Well, it's my stuff,' she thought. 'I'll just walk in, get it, and walk out.'

"I just don't get it," Po said as he started washing dishes.

"Oh my gosh let it go," they all yelled.

"She can't not like chocolate!"

"You're still on that?" Everyone turned to see Tigress leaning against the door.

"I thought you went to your shoes?"

"I did. But what I'm wearing doesn't match these beauties," she said as looked through the bottom cabinets. She found exactly what she was looking for.

"What's that," Po asked when he saw the box.

"It's none of your business," she replied.

Viper, who knew all too well what it was, said, "He can take a wild guess, Tigress."

"It's still none of his business."

"Wait, there's clothes in there?" Po asked, sensing what they meant.

"Yes," Tigress said slowly. She didn't like where this was going. She waited for the question.

"Can I see?"

'There it is.' "No. This is my personal stuff."

"Why is everything so personal now?!" Mantis asked. He was getting sick of this personal stuff. "Since when is everything about you so personal?"

"What a stupid question," Viper said. She could remember how much more solitary Tigress was before Po came.

"Yeah," Po agreed with Mantis. "You keep things to yourself. Like why you don't like chocolate."

"Let it go!" They yelled.

"Fine! But can you show me what's in the box?"

"You'll see soon enough," She said calmly. Then she walked out the kitchen.

After an embarrassing moment of Po not taking his eyes off her in her new outfit, she and Viper went to the market. There conversation somehow ended up about Po.

"It's like he's obsessed with everything I do," Tigress finished.

"He probably is. I mean, you know how he is when he's around his idols."

"He's been living with us for a year already. Don't you think he'd be over it by now?"

"Or he's still waking up thinking it's a dream? You know what I think? I think he likes you."

"That's absurd. He does not like me."

"Maybe you're right. Maybe he doesn't like you. Maybe he loves you." Tigress stiffened. Viper laughed. "I'm kidding. But he probably does like."

"Even if he did, I wouldn't know my feelings towards him."

"Well, you better start. I think you two would make a cute couple."

It was Tigress's turn to laugh. "You're crazy." She grabbed an emerald colored robe with a white dragon embroidered on it. "How do you think this would look on me?"


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning was unpredictable by anyone. Everyone woke up to the delicious aroma that invaded their sleep. Tigress was the first to walk into the kitchen wearing a mahogany sleeping gown that was made of silk. She saw Po cooking as she sat down. "So what are you making," she asked.

"A little surprise."

"Po, I'm going to kill you if it has chocolate in it. I'm hungry and if I have to starve, so help me-"

"It doesn't, Tigress. They're just plain old pancakes. See." He showed her a plate with a high pancake stack.

"I'm not eating those either."

"Not eating what," Mantis asked as he and the others walked in. "Ooh, I love pancakes," he said as he hoped on the table. "I'll take four!"

"I'll have three," said Crane as he sat in his seat.

"I'll have four too," Monkey said.

"I'll have two," Viper said as she slithered to the table.

"And Tigress will have at least one," Po said, serving her first.

"Po, I told you-"

"You skipped out in hot chocolate yesterday. You're not skipping out on pancakes. Now eat!" Po ordered.

Tigress unwillingly took the fork he held out to her. 'Idiot,' she thought as she took a bite. When she did, she felt a familiar taste. A taste that she hadn't had in a long, long time. Before she could spit it out, the taste already consumed her. She was going to kill him when she came back to her senses. Then she grabbed the whole pancake with her fork and shoved it in her mouth. "I want another one! And this time more chocolate chips! A lot more!"

Everyone was surprised while Po was jumping in delight on the inside. "Coming right up." Po made her two this time, much to her excitement. She ate them fast and asked for more. Po kept them coming. Tigress had eaten about fourteen and still wasn't full.

"More please."

"Um, actually, that's quite enough for you. You're going to loose you're energy for training today." Today was a bit warmer than yesterday. 'Darn this bipolar weather,' he thought. There was definitely training today.

"Are you denying me what I want," she asked in a chilling voice.

Po hesitantly answered. "Y-yes. I am."

Tigress stood up and grabbed his paws. "Please," she said in a sweet voice that sent shivers down his spin.

Po stared at her, wide eyed. Then he let her girly charm fool him. "Um... Alright."

"Thank you," she said hugging him. "You're so sweet."

Po's heart skipped a beat. The girl of his dreams was hugging him. Again! After the hug Po went to make her six more chocolate chip pancakes.

When Tigress sat down, everyone stared at her. "What?" They instantly turned away.

"Nothing," Viper said.

When breakfast was over, the four went to go train. Tigress and Po were left in the kitchen alone. "So you like chocolate now," Po asked as he sat down at the table after washing dishes. Tigress turned to him and babbled something he couldn't understand.

"I'vealwayslovedchocolatebutShifuneverletmehaveitafterthatoneincident," she rushed. Po noticed she had changed a bit when she ate the pancakes. A little crazy is how he'd describe it. "So is there any chocolate left over." That he understood.

"Sorry, Tigress, but you've had enough. I think we should just go-"

"Please," she said as she grabbed his hands and looked him in the eye.

"I don't-"

"Please." She gave a pouty face.

Po couldn't resist. "Alright." He got up and took a small bag out of the cabinet. The bag was filled with tiny chocolate chips. "Here you go." He handed her the bag. "Save that. It's all I have left."

"Don't worry. Chocolate will never run out. Hey, I need you to cover for me. I'm going to the market."

"Didn't you go yesterday?"

"Yes, but I need to get um... These really cute shoes," she said uncertainly.

"You should slow down on the shoes. You're going to have seventy soon. Where do you even keep them all?"

"That doesn't matter. Will you cover for me?"

"Sure."

"Oh, thank you," she said as she hugged him. Chocolate put her in a really good mood. Then she left, leaving Po with a love-struck expression on his face.

During training Shifu barged in. "Po!"

"Great," he muttered. "What did I do this time?"

"Where is Tigress?"

"She went to go buy some new shoes."

"Wrong! If she were to be buying new shoes, she would tell everyone just like she has for the past two months!"

"That's what she told me," Po said defensively. The rest of the five came to see what the commotion was.

"Is that so? Then why am I getting complaints that my daughter is going around the valley chocolate crazy and eating any chocolate she finds?! Even if it belongs to someone?!"

"I only gave her some chocolate chip pancakes."

"I told you not to give her chocolate! That was a specific order!"

"Hey, you're the one who gave me the idea to sneak it in her food!"

"I guess I did. But that doesn't excuse what you have done! There's a reason I don't let her eat chocolate!"

"So you did know?"

"Of course I knew! I'm her father! She can't handle that much sugar! If she gets too much she will go into a Sugar Coma and who knows when she'll wake up!"

Po didn't know it was that serious. "What do we do?"

"_You_ will retrieve her and bring her back here. I have the antidote for her chocolate obsession."

"Me? Alone?"

"Yes, You. You did this and you will fix it. Now hurry. We don't know how much longer she has until she collapses."

Po ran off to find her.


	3. Chapter 3

Po didn't have any trouble finding her. It was easy to follow the trail of chocolate left behind by, who else, Tigress. He followed it to a restaurant. With a chocolate sale! Just his luck. He ran in and saw that Tigress was eating chocolate everywhere. Se ran to a table with a couple happily eating their Chocolate Quinoa Cake. "Hello. are you going to eat that. No?" She didn't wait for an answer. HS grabbed the cake and shoved it in her mouth. Only half of the cake it into her mouth. The other mas smashed into her hands. She then ran to a group o teenagers who were laughing and having a good time before she came. They were eating Powdered Donuts with Chocolate Syrup on them. She didn't say anything to them, she just took as many as she wanted and ate them as fast as she could. "Thank you," was all she said before she saw a chocolate fountain. Po ran to her and grabbed her before she could even go near it. He was squeamish since her hand was all mushy do to the chocolate. "What are you doing?!"

"I thought you said you were going to buy shoes?!" Everyone came to see what the commotion was.

"Yeah, about that, I lied. I love chocolate! Do you know how long it's been since I've actually had chocolate?!"

"Tigress you have to stop this. Come on. We have to get you home to Shifu."

"NO!" She pulled away from him and ran out of the restaurant.

"Oh for the love of peace!" Then he ran after her. "Tigress!" He called. "Tigress! Tigress, come on! This isn't healthy for you! Too much chocolate will get you sick!" He walked to a duck he knew. "Mr. Tang, have you seen Master Tigress?"

"Of course. Is something wrong with her. She was covered in brown spots."

"No, nothing's wro- Well, yeah something is wrong, that's why I need to find her. So which way did she go?"

"She was headed to Chang's Chocolate Shop."

"Are you kidding me?! Thank you Mr. Tang."

"No problem, Po."

Po ran off to Chan's Chocolate Shop.

"Where are they," Shifu asked himself. "He needs to hurry, we don't have much time."

"Master, it's alright," Viper said. "They'll be back soon. He probably already has her and is walking up those steps right now."

"Trust me, he's not," Shifu said. He already knew what was going to happen. And he already knew where they were right now.

Po had made to Chan's Chocolate Shop. Now where was Tigress? "CRASH!" There she is. He ran as fast as he could to the noise. He arrived to see Mr. Chan inviting Tigress into his secret stash. "Mr. Chan, I wouldn't do that!"

Tigress turned to the voice and saw Po. She ran into the stash before he could stop her.

"Tigress!" He ran a little faster. He ran into a Chocolate Wonderland. There Chocolate Trees, Chocolate Tea Cups, Chocolate Everything! There was even a Chocolate River! He couldn't believe his eyes. He looked around wondering what to eat first. Then he remembered the Task at hand. He looked around and saw Tigress eating a tree. "Tigress."

Tigress turned to him and said, "Isn't this amazing? It's absolutely wonderful. All the chocolate I can have all at the tip of my finger."

"Tigress, you have to stop this. This isn't good. Too much chocolate isn't ok. We need to get you back to Shifu so he can fix you."

"I'm not going back, you're crazy. He'll never let me eat chocolate again if I do."

"But you have to-"

"I said NO, Po!" Then she went back to eating her tree, her life size chocolate tree.

Po didn't know what to do. He wasn't going to force her back. If he even tried, there was a huge chance he would break something. It was probably too late to get Shifu, so that was out of the question. What should he do. He watched in dismay as Tigress ate the tree greedily. Then he thought of a brilliant plan. He broke a piece of chocolate off of a tree. "Wow, I can't believe this. Look at all this chocolate for everyone."

Tigress stopped eating her tree. She turned to Po, suspicious. "What are you talking about?"

"You love chocolate, don't you." She nodded. "And many others do too. You really think all this chocolate is yours?" He took a bite of his piece.

Tigress got angry real fast. "What are you talking about? It is all mine!"

Po grabbed a Chocolate Tea Cup and scooped up some Chocolate Milk from the river. Then he started drinking it. "Amazing," he said, mockingly. "Just imagine what the others will think."

"They won't think anything cause they're not getting any! Now stop eating that! That's mine!" Po had taken a bite of is piece again.

He grew a smirk. "Stop me." Tigress charged and he started running.

Shifu was waiting at the top of the steps with his eyes closed when he told his students, "Could you move sideways, please?"

They all looked confused. "Um, why, Master?" Monkey asked.

"Just do it." They did. Not three seconds later, Po ran past the spaces they were in, Tigress not long after. "Follow them," Shifu ordered.

"Could someone help me!" Po yelled as he ran for his life. Why did he have to think of this stupid idea?

"Po," Shifu called. "Get her somewhere she can't escape!"

"Yeah?! And where would that be?!" He knew Tigress.

"Get her to her room!"

Po ran to the barracks. Tigress followed him wherever he went, waiting for the second she could maul him for eating _Her_ chocolate. She followed him to the kitchen, where she remembered a lot of crashing. She was now covered in bean paste and rice. Then she followed him into her room. She chased him into her dresser and her bed and her right through her door.

"Shifu, she's here," Po yelled.

In an instant, Shifu was there shoving something in her face. Then next thing anyone knew, Tigress was on the floor completely knocked out.

Po was on the floor with his hand on his heart and breathing hard. "What... Did you... Give her?" He asked between breaths.

Shifu held out the green substance. "Cat nip. Best way to control her."

"You couldn't have just given it to me?! So could have had her hear sooner?!" Po was very annoyed.

"No, I couldn't. You had to suffer what I did."

"I'm never giving her chocolate again."

"Put her on her bed. It won't be long before she waked up."

And she did. They were all in the kitchen when they heard a blood curling scream. "Po! I'm going to kill you!" Tigress yelled when they all entered the room. "All my shoes," she said in pain. Then, in even more pain, "All my Gorgeous shoes!" They were all covered in chocolate. So were her cloths but she only cared for her shoes. Then she looked at Po in anger. "I told you I don't eat chocolate and you give it to me! Look what you've done!" She gestured to all her stuff. Even her bed had chocolate.

Po said absolutely nothing.

"I'm going to take a shower." She said when she saw her clothes. She picked up the only thing that wasn't covered in chocolate, a maroon dress she wore to the Moon Festival. And she didn't even like it that much. It was a gift from Viper. She walked out of her room.

After a while Shifu came up to Po in front of the Bath House. He was waiting to apologize to Tigress. "Po," Shifu handed him a broom. "There is chocolate everywhere and this is your fault. So you will clean the entire valley from chocolate."

"What?! Are you serious?!"

"Yes."

"But that could take forever!"

"Then you better start now." And he walked away.

"Ugh. I can't believe this," he muttered. Then he headed to the valley.

Tigress was done with her shower. She headed to the barracks to see what she could save. A lot of her clothes were stained for life and her shoes, to her relief, could be saved. Even her white ones. "Thank the gods," was what she said when she realized this. She threw everything into a basket then went to tell Po he was going to wash them. When she couldn't find him anywhere in the Palace, she asked Shifu where he might be.

"He's down in the valley, cleaning the mess he caused," he answered. "Could you take this to him." He handed her a bucket full of water and a sponge. "Walls can't be swept."

Tigress found Po cleaning what she knew was melted chocolate. She thought it would still be hard since it kind of chilly outside. She noticed he was having trouble sweeping what he could never sweep up, so instead of telling him off like she had planned, she dipped the sponge in the water and started scrubbing a wall nearby. She also noticed that the valley was empty. She guessed that everyone stayed inside while the Dragon Warrior cleaned. Po saw that Tigress was helping.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"Helping," she replied. She was done with the wall so she went to another one.

"But why? This is my mess."

"It's my mess too."

"But-"

Tigress stood up from her crouched position. "Did you make this mess?"

"No, but I caused it."

"See. It's my mess too. Now come on, the faster we get this done the faster you can wash my stuff."

Po did not object to this. They worked side by side, cleaning until their bones ached. Well, until Po's bones ached. They talked through it all, having a good time. And Tigress started to feel something inside her stomach. Something confusing. But she liked it. And the thought came to her that maybe, just maybe, she might like Po.

_Confused? Why, you shouldn't be. I' only telling how she came to be. This is only part of it. And I hope you've enjoyed it. There are a few more to go before She comes into the story. Trust me, when she does, you do not want to turn back. There is so much you have to know to understand what comes next. I didn't take anyone in this story, It was no ones Time. But this wont be the last time you see me.- _Death

**The End**


End file.
